The Vampire Queen
by KillerAddictionCrazedSmile
Summary: Marceline has been banished from her world and seeks the aid of Ciel and Sebastian to help send her home. How will the Phantomhive residence cope with a second demon under their roof? -A.T characters will mix into the story later on- -Will follow the B.B story line-
1. Chapter 1

**One**

The two men slowed to a stop and watched, wary, as a woman walked up to them. Her hips swayed with each click of her heeled boots and her raven hair swayed behind her. The oldest of the men frowned behind his master as the woman's scent drifted towards him and he narrowed his eyes when two small fangs could be seen poking out from under her lips. The woman stopped a few feet from the men and placed a hand on the strap across her chest.

"I've been searching for the two of you for a long time…" Her voice held a strange accent and Sebastian was on guard. Ciel, however, gave the woman a level stare.

"Who are you?" The girl grinned and gave a low bow, Sebastian thought it mocking his young master and curled his lip.

"I am but a humble demon, little one. I seek the services of you and yours" Ciel's eye drifted to his butler for a moment before setting his sight back on the girl.

"What could you possibly need us for?" The woman inhaled the scent of the male demon and her eyes flashed as she addressed him.

"Valar Morghulis" Ciel hadn't heard the phrase before but Sebastian was well aware of the saying. His features became expressionless as he replied.

"Valar Dohaeris" The woman snorted and shook her head.

"Oh you're one of them" Ciel didn't like being out of the loop and, with a huff, brought the conversation back on topic.

"I asked who you were, not what you were" The woman eyed the young earl and clicked her tongue.

"What an impatient little thing...My name is Marceline" Sebastian couldn't help it. He burst out into laughter and Ciel turned to him with an annoyed expression. Marceline cocked an eyebrow when Sebastian had regained his composure and wiped an invisible tear from his cheek.

"I apologize my lord...But I do believe I have heard of this demon before"

"Oh?"

"Standing before you is the creature known as...Marceline the vampire queen" Ciel couldn't understand what could be so amusing from that title. He turned back to Marceline and saw her glaring at Sebastian.

"Be careful who you mock, monster. You wouldn't want to anger the no-life king" Sebastian took a step forward.

"Hiding behind someone else's title? How pathetic" Marceline growled and flashed her fangs, her red eyes burning.

"I do not need to hide behind my sire. I have come to seek your aid...However if this is how you will treat me I will look elsewhere" The woman burned holes through Sebastian's eyes as Ciel sighed, clearly bored.

"What do you want?"

"I'm not sure if you are aware but demons can travel through dimensions...Realities…" Ciel gave a slow nod and Marceline smiled.

"We use portals, mostly, to travel though some subspecies do not need to use them…"

"Get to the point" Sebastian snapped. Marceline ignored him.

"I'm not from this reality. My world is very different from yours...I was sent here by mistake - a witch banished me - and I've been searching for a way back for many years"

"Why search for us? What do you expect us to do for you?"

"I heard a demon was ensnared by a human not far from where I was staying...Little one I offer you my services in exchange for your aid in helping me return home" Ciel thought on it. Two demons would be better than one...He didn't look at Sebastian as he spoke to him.

"Can she be trusted?" Sebastian sneered at the young vampire and received a cold stare.

"Vampires are a lower species of demon: where I feed on souls, they feast on blood. You cannot form contracts with vampires but they can be restrained...I do believe your king is currently under the orders of the Hellsing's" Marceline gave the demon a smile that sent shivers down Ciel's spine.

"My king is biding his time...Human lives are awfully short these days" Ciel was once again unsure of what they spoke about and snapped at Sebastian.

"Sebastian"

"If you make a deal with a vampire then the deal will be kept until the actions are completed. Neither party can go back on their word...She can be trusted" it pained Sebastian to say it. Ciel gave a hum as Marceline gripped her strap tighter.

"So do we have a deal? You help me find a way back to my world and until that time I will be in your service" Ciel didn't need to think. He knew what he wanted and at that moment he wanted an extra pawn to possess and control.

"You will not harm me or go against my orders" Marceline smirked.

"I will not intentionally harm you...Unless you ask me to. I will not go against your orders...Unless it endangers my own life" She stuck out her hand and, reluctantly, Ciel took and shook it. Sebastian watched the deal being made and was powerless to stop it to his utter frustration. Marceline gave the men a wide smile as Ciel pulled his hand back.

"Okay then! So what are you guys doing this fine evening?"

"Young master and I are returning home. I suppose you shall be joining us?" Ciel nodded and walked past Marceline – who, the boys noticed, had something large strapped to her back. Ciel's eye widened slightly as he tried to imagine what the object could be for.

"What is that?" He sounded slightly nervous and Sebastian joined him behind Marceline. He raised his eyebrows at the item and Marceline reached behind herself to pat the thing.

"What this? This is my axe bass" She smiled as she patted the red modified weapon and the men gave her a horrified look.

"What does it do?" Ciel's curiosity got the better of him and Marceline couldn't help but chuckle at his expression. She pulled the weapon from her back and strummed a few strings causing Ciel to jump.

"It plays music but it's also great for defending yourself" She showed off the sharpened edges before slipping it back over her shoulder. Sebastian looked deep in thought but Ciel merely nodded and continued walking. No-one spoke and soon they had arrived at a carriage. Sebastian opened the door and helped Ciel inside before extending a hand towards Marceline. She took the hand and flashed Sebastian a smile before climbing in and sitting opposite Ciel. The door closed behind her and she heard the butler climb above the carriage and encourage the horses to move. The earl and herself sat in silence for a short length of time before he spoke.

"You said you were a subspecies of demon?" Marceline nodded and looked out the window to watch the town move past them.

"Yes there are quite a few subspecies of demon...you have the soul suckers like Sebastian, the vampires like myself but you also have nekos, kitsune, elementals, shinigami...I won't bore you with the whole list of course" Ciel's face remained expressionless and Marceline began to wonder what kind of kid he was. Then she remembered what he had been through.

"So you drink blood" Ciel didn't know why he was suddenly so interested in the vampire – maybe it was because she was something new for him to play with. She seemed more than happy to answer his questions as well.

"Yes I drink blood to survive..."

"So you kill people" It was a statement more than a question and Ciel noticed Marceline give a small sigh at his words. She remained looking out the window.

"I have killed people...but I don't need to kill to survive. I'm more than happy to leave my 'victims' alive" A snort could be heard and Marceline glared in Sebastian's direction. Ciel noticed and leaned forward.

"If you and Sebastian are both demons why are you so hostile? Surely you should be getting along" Marceline shook her head and leant back into her seat.

"Almost all demons kill for pleasure including vampires. Where I come from, however, I have no need to kill without reason. Your...butler...has a completely different opinion on the matter and would likely tell you that I am a disgrace to all demons" Inside Ciel was raising his brows. So this was a good demon? Was there such a thing? They fell back into silence while Ciel thought of new questions to ask. There were so many things he wished to know about his new employee and yet nothing was coming to him. He could feel the carriage beginning to slow down and the next moment Sebastian was opening the carriage door. He extended a hand into the carriage and Marceline took it as she stepped out.

"Wait!" Marceline looked over her shoulder.

"That phrase you spoke...in the alley...what does it mean?" Marceline smiled.

"It's a way of greeting among demons; It means 'all men must die'" Ciel's heartbeat quickened at the meaning of the words and watched as Marceline walked away from the carriage. As Sebastian helped the young earl out Ciel asked him the same question.

"What did you say when you replied to her?" Sebastian gave a devilish smile and it made Ciel's blood run cold.

"'All men must serve'" Ciel found it ironic and rolled his eyes.

"And why did the vampire seem offended by that?"

"Because young master – she believes that all men are born to die, that they are simply a source of food. I believe that all men are born to serve and that they should suffer slowly under our rule" Ciel took the statement in and kept his face stoic; though he would never admit that it was at that moment he began to fear his impending death at the hands of his demonic butler.

A/N; Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter – if you don't understand who Marceline is I suggest you watch Adventure time! You don't need to in order to understand the story it's simply a great mini show :) Hopefully a few people will understand the nod to the other anime series I love (it will not be a crossover into that series unfortunately). Hope you enjoy this fic!


	2. Update!

Hi guys!

I just wanted to let you all know I've moved over to Wattpad under the name KillerAddiction20.

I apologise for not updating my stories – there's been a lot going on and I've had major writers block for these old stories so I'm not sure if I will continue with them – no guarantees!

I still have lots of ideas on where to go so please be patient with me!

I'm very grateful that you guys are still reading my fanfictions and want me to continue – I'll do my best to try and carry on with them.

In the meantime if you have Wattpad and would like to see some of the other stuff I'm doing please go look me up as I'm putting most of my focus on that site now.

Again, thank you everyone for the reviews and favourites and I hope soon I will be able to continue with the stories!

\- - Lei xoxo


End file.
